Sociopath
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Wilson reads a web page which hits home


Sociopath

**House one shot, Wilson POV.**

Wilson couldn't believe what he was reading.

This was all too familiar.

_**Glibness and superficial charm**_

He's smooth and offhand in the way he talks.

He appears to be charming, but there's nothing underneath, no depth to what he says.

_**Manipulative and cunning**_

_**They never recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviors as permissible. They appear to be charming, yet are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as merely an instrument to be used. They may dominate and humiliate their victims.**_

He sees people like a tool to be used for his ideas.

He certainly humiliates people, especially Cuddy and I

_**Grandiose Sense of Self  
Feels entitled to certain things as "their right."**_

He sees himself as God, the supreme one, above all people.

He thinks he's entitled to things, but his demands are just plain outrageous.

_**Pathological Lying  
Has no problem lying coolly and easily and it is almost impossible for them to be truthful on a consistent basis. Can create, and get caught up in, a complex belief about their own powers and abilities. Extremely convincing and even able to pass lie detector tests.**_

He's such a good liar.

You can hardly tell that he's lying to you, he's so good at it, it comes so naturally to him.

I'm not sure about the lie detector thing but I think probably he'd pass it.

He could get an Oscar for his acting skills whilst he's lying.

_**Lack of Remorse, Shame or Guilt  
A deep seated rage, which is split off and repressed, is at their core. Does not see others around them as people, but only as targets and opportunities. Instead of friends, they have victims and accomplices who end up as victims. The end always justifies the means and they let nothing stand in their way.**_

He keeps everything hidden, but he holds back so much anger.

The only friend he has is me and that's tenuous.

Nothing gets in his way and he definitely uses the ends to justify the means.

In his eyes, nearly killing a patient with a test is ok, if it points in the right direction, even though there was no justification in the first place.

_**Shallow Emotions  
When they show what seems to be warmth, joy, love and compassion it is more feigned than experienced and serves an ulterior motive. Outraged by insignificant matters, yet remaining unmoved and cold by what would upset a normal person. Since they are not genuine, neither are their promises.**_

Little things bug him, and I doubt that he's felt any emotion in the past few years.

He makes promises and then doesn't keep to him, because he doesn't feel guilt.

_**Incapacity for love**_

I'm not sure he's ever loved.

_**Need for Stimulation  
Living on the edge. Verbal outbursts and physical punishments are normal. Promiscuity and gambling are common.**_

One word...hookers? Does that count for promiscuity?

He gambles too, anything with a bit of risk involved.

He lashes out both verbally and physically, sometimes for no reason.

_**Callousness/Lack of Empathy  
Unable to empathize with the pain of other people, having only contempt for others' feelings of distress and readily taking advantage of them.**_

He hates people who feel emotion, because he can't.

He can't see other people's pain and identify with it, he identifies with his own pain, no one elses.

_**Poor Behavioral Controls/Impulsive Nature  
Rage and abuse, alternating with small expressions of love and approval produce an addictive cycle. Believe they are all-powerful, all-knowing, entitled to every wish, no sense of personal boundaries, no concern for their impact on others.**_

Maybe that's why he has an addiction to Vicodin?

And a borderline addiction to alcohol?

He sees himself as powerful, like God, all knowing, like God and he should get anything he wants.

_**Early Behavior Problems/Juvenile Delinquency  
Usually has a history of behavioral and academic difficulties, yet "gets by" by conning others. Problems in making and keeping friends; aberrant behaviors such as cruelty to people or animals, stealing, etc.**_

From what I can gather from his Mom, he gave her some right headaches over the years.

_**Irresponsibility/Unreliability  
Not concerned about wrecking others' lives and dreams. Oblivious or indifferent to the devastation they cause. Does not accept blame themselves, but blames others, even for acts they obviously committed.**_

There's always someone to blame with House.

It's never him, always someone else.

You can't rely on him for anything, unless it's to annoy or humiliate you./

_**Lack of Realistic Life Plan/Parasitic Lifestyle  
Tends to move around a lot or makes all encompassing promises for the future, poor work ethic but exploits others effectively.**_

Too right about the poor work ethic, and he sure can use other people well.

Usually me Cuddy or his team/

_**Contemptuous of those who seek to understand them**_

Cuddy and I seek to understand him, but he doesn't want to be understood, so he turns away.

_**Authoritarian**_

He gets off on being the boss.

_**Conventional appearance**_

He looks pretty normal for a cripple, until he opens his mouth.

_**Incapable of real human attachment to another**_

Because he doesn't feel emotion, he can't get attached, unless it's to someone who thinks like he does.

_**Extreme narcissism and grandiose**_

He likes to see himself as important, and thinks way too much of himself.

_**May state readily that their goal is to rule the world**_

He's always saying that, but I never took him seriously.

OH MY GOD, thought Wilson.

HOUSE IS A SOCIOPATH


End file.
